Tyrannosauroidea ( Dinolandia )
The Tyrannosaurus are one of many survivors from K-PG in Dinolandia , only two specie are sapient , and other species take the niche of predators. Story After K-PG , the tyrannosaurs evolved everywhere , taking many niches and looking like many new species , as they diversify , some of them became more intelligent or sapient , only one became sapient , yet the rest only evolved to survive and take niches. Ghoultyrannidae ( Tyrant ghoul ) Yakumosaurus Oomorius ( Yakumo lizard ) At 4 millions of years ago , tyrannosaurids have evolved to camouflage , one species known as Yakumosaurus has evolved to camouflage into a ghoul like lizard , its an efficient predator , which also seems to have evolved language , and probably sapience , this animals hunts along with the Nicosaurus and Nakiraptors , females are very dfferent , only males are the most found , truly an dangerous animal , and its also known as the biggest Tyrannosaur from Dinolandia. Nicosaurus Nicosidae ( Nico lizard ) Along with the Yakumosaurus , the nicosaurus nicosidae is an very efficient predator , hunting prey at incredibly high speeds , its bite may not be so efficient but its still strong to tear into flesh ,like wolves , they hunt in packs with the Yakumosaurus , at a distance they may look like an normal albertosaurid or something , but in closer expection , the animal has lush variant colors. Leotyrannosauroidea ( Lion tyrant lizards ) Leotyrannus Simbaensis ( Tyrant lion ) The leotyrannus Simbaensis is an dinosaur with an strange mane around its neck and tail , strangely the other feathers have been loosed ( like many species of Tyrannosaurus except the Ghoultyrannidae ) , since it uses the feathers a sexual dimorphism like the lions from Africa. Leotyrannus Spalaeus ( Cave tyrant lion ) An extinct genus of Leotyrannus known as Leotyrannus Spalaeus lived in Dinolandia caves and North America caves as well. It hunted early mammals in the ice age before it went extinct by probably US HUMANS! '''And this dinosaur was known as the first one to be extinct by humans before the ghouls. Americatyrannoidea ( American Tyrannosaurids ) '''Americatyrannus Nativus In the ice age , a landbridge conected Dinolandia to North America , some dinosaurs that lived in Dinolandia migrated to North America and after the landbridge closed by the oceans , the North American dinosaurs found a new enemy , humans , while in Dinolandia the dinosaurs where safe from us , in North America , humankind hunted these behemoths , one of these behemoths was the Americatyrannus Nativus , an native predator from North America , it had a large history with humans , this one from the image has an eye that was speared , hence along with the Leotyrannus Spalaeus , it went extinct. Desertyrannus Arizonensis In the Arizona deserts , a few tyrannosaurs survived , some of them where the most specialized of them all such as the Desertyrannus Arizonensis. An specialised tyrannosaur which hunted galimimids like this one in the picture , since the human expansion , the habitat of the majestic beasts where anihilated , and a few of them had managed to survive. MORE TO BE ADDED , WORK IN PROGRESS